


Dornröschen von Essen

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [3]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Dornröschen von Essen

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgabe: ein Märchen  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Slash  
> Länge: ca. 1230 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Es ist drei Uhr nachts und ich entschuldige mich in aller Form.  
> A/N 2: Hätte die Idee mit dem Tatort Münster funktioniert, hätte ich Tatort geschrieben. Geht ja ma' nich', dass ich hier schon die dritte Geschichte in Folge nicht zum Tatort poste...

 

 

Es war einmal ein Land, nicht weit von hier, genannt „Essen“. Dort lebten allerlei Leute jeder Herkunft, jedes Glaubens und jeder Gesinnung friedlich nebeneinander her und verstanden sich gut.

 

Um den Frieden in diesem Lande zu wahren, waren aus dem Volk einige Männer und Frauen einberufen worden, die fortan auf einer Polizeiwache ihre Arbeit verrichteten und dem Volke halfen, wo immer sie konnten – ob nun bei der Jagd nach einem Dieb, der Obst vom Marktplatz gestohlen hatte, oder um Leuten, die sich verlaufen hatten, den sicheren Weg nach Hause zeigten. Die Polizisten waren stets freundlich und fürsorglich und verhalfen dem Land zu einem besseren Zusammenleben, was ihnen ein hohes Ansehen in der Bevölkerung garantierte und die Menschen glücklich stimmte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass sich niemand über seinen Lebensstil oder andere Kleinigkeiten beschwerte und was die Mächtigen zufriedenstellte.

 

Lange Zeit lebte das Land in Frieden und voller Nächstenliebe zusammen und alles war gut.

 

Eines Tages jedoch ereignete sich ein Unfall, ein schreckliches Geschehnis, das den Frieden im Lande zerschlug und das Volk in Dunkelheit stürzte, aus der es sich viele Jahre lang nicht mehr befreien konnte.

 

Es war zu einer Zeit, in der die Polizeiwache ganz besonders beliebt geworden war, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass man den Leiter der Wache schnell und feste in sein Herz schloss, sobald man auch nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Michael war sein Name, aber man nannte ihn Mick, und er war groß und stark und ein Vorbild für alle Bevölkerungsschichten jeder Altersklasse.

Sobald Mick sein Amt verliehen bekommen hatte, war die Kriminalitätsrate beinahe auf Null abgesunken. Man hatte ihn lieber zum Freund als zum Feind, und abgesehen davon hatte man ihn gern, was selbst den letzten Obstdieb vor seiner Tat zögern ließ.

 

An jenem schicksalhaften Tag jedoch geschah etwas, das man bisher für undenkbar gehalten hatte: Ein Attentäter war in das Land gekommen, unbemerkt von Polizei und Volk gleichermaßen, und hatte Mick ins Visier genommen.

Nur wenig später trat Micks Stellvertreter – ein unscheinbarer Mann namens Martin Ferchert – mit einer Trauermeldung vor die Bürger. Mick, so erzählte er, sei dem Attentat zum Opfer und aufgrund seiner Verletzungen in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Man würde alles daran setzen, ihn zu versorgen und aufzupäppeln, aber in jenem Augenblick war man sich nicht sicher, ob Mick den Anschlag überhaupt überleben würde.

 

Aber selbst die weisesten Mediziner des Landes und sogar einige wenige Spezialisten der Nachbarländer wussten nach einiger Zeit nicht weiter. Mick schien geheilt, stark und lebendig, aber er wachte nicht auf.

 

Die Polizei tat ihr Möglichstes, den Täter zu finden, aber der schien schon längst über die Landesgrenzen entschwunden und nicht mehr ergreifbar.

Auch die Leute suchten den Menschen, der ihrem geliebten Polizeichef so etwas angetan hatte, und begannen schnell, auch vor Unschuldigen keinen Halt zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich selbst Nachbarn gegenseitig anzeigten und Familien sich zerstritten. Schnell machte sich das Verbrechen im Lande breit und mit ihm kamen die Korruption, die Missgunst und der Neid. So merkte keiner, dass langsam aber sicher mit der Freundlichkeit auch die Menschlichkeit aus den Köpfen der Leute wich.

 

So zogen die Jahre ins Land und langsam aber sicher vergaß man den früher so beliebten Polizeichef. Die wahre Geschichte wich Gerüchten, die das Volk gestreut hatte und die sich mit jeder Erzählung veränderten, und nahezu siebzehn Jahre später war man sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sich die Geschichte um den ewig schlafenden Polizisten tatsächlich jemals zugetragen hatte.

 

Zu genau dieser Zeit machte sich ein Junge auf, um sein Glück zu versuchen. Eigentlich war er bereits ein junger Mann von gut fünfundzwanzig Jahren, was seine weichen Züge jedoch gut zu verbergen wussten, und gerade war er auf dem Weg, einen Polizisten zu retten.

 

Seit er die Gerüchte um den schlafenden Polizisten das erste Mal gehört hatte, hatten sie ihn fasziniert. Er hatte lange Zeit damit verbracht, Bücher zu wälzen und in alten Werken nachzuschlagen, wie man ihm am besten helfen konnte, was man tun konnte, damit er wieder aufwachte. Seine Freunde hatten ihn schnell für verrückt erklärt. In diesem Teil des Landes war man sich sicher, dass die Erzählung nur eine Fabel war, ein Märchen, um die Kinder zu erschrecken.

Es hatte gedauert, aber der junge Mann hatte eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden. Durch eine alte Geschichte, die schon vor Generationen vergessen worden war, in der ebenfalls jemand in einen jahrelangen tiefen Schlaf fiel, hatte er erfahren, dass nur der Kuss eines echten, reinen Herzens den Schlafenden heilen könne.

Und wenn Andreas eines hatte, dann ein reines Herz.

 

Es war keine lange Reise, die der junge Mann vor sich hatte, aber sie war beschwerlich, denn ihm wurden viele Hindernisse in den Weg gestellt. Man verhöhnte ihn, dass er tatsächlich an dieses Märchen glaubte, man verscheuchte ihn aus den Krankenhäusern der Stadt, und niemand gab ihm Auskunft.

 

Bis er auf eine Polizistin traf, die das Gute in sich noch nicht verloren hatte. Ihre dunklen Locken hüpften und ihre Augen strahlten, als sie auf Andreas zukam, und sie verlor nichts von ihrem Glanz, nachdem er sein Anliegen vorgestellt hatte. Nein, sie unterstützte ihn sogar in seinem Vorhaben und zeigte ihm bereitwillig nicht nur das richtige Krankenhaus, sondern nannte ihm sogar die Zimmernummer.

 

Im Nachhinein war Andreas sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie eine Art übernatürliches Wesen gewesen war, das ihm zur Seite stand und ihm in seiner Notsituation half, oder ob sie einfach nur jemand war, der Mick nicht vergessen hatte.

 

Das Zimmer war hell und still, als er die Tür öffnete. Andreas hatte Mick nie zuvor gesehen, kannte nur die Erzählungen über den blonden Hünen mit dem sanften Gemüt, und doch war er sich sicher, dass er hier richtig war. Er wusste einfach, dass das im Bett der Mann war, den er suchte.

Spätestens jetzt spürte Andreas sein Herz rasen.

 

Ein Kuss war schnell vorüber, dessen war er sich bewusst. Und er hatte keinen Grund, um Angst zu haben. Wenn seine Theorie scheiterte, dann hatte er eben eine Reise umsonst gemacht. Wenn sie allerdings funktionierte, dann rettete er damit nicht nur einen Menschen, sondern womöglich ein ganzes Land.

 

Micks Lippen waren wärmer, als er von einem Schlafenden erwartet hätte. Andreas zögerte das Ende des Kusses noch einen kurzen Moment hinaus.

 

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war nichts geschehen.

 

Enttäuscht wollte er sich bereits abwenden und weiter seiner Wege ziehen, als Mick zuckte. Im Gesicht. Nein, er zuckte nicht, er... Tatsächlich. Er lächelte.

 

„Ich glaube“, sagte er – und man hörte deutlich, dass die Stimme siebzehn lange Jahre nicht benutzt worden war – „Ich glaube, Sie müssen das nochmal machen.“

 

Andreas musste schmunzeln. Auch das hatte er in seiner Quelle gelesen: Die schlafende Prinzessin und der Prinz, der sie errettet hatte, waren danach ein unzertrennliches Paar geworden. Blühte ihm gerade dasselbe?

Trotzdem – oder vielleicht auch deswegen – ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten.

 

 

Die Nachricht von Micks Rettung verbreitete sich im Lande wie ein Lauffeuer, und in Scharen kamen die Menschen, um ihm zuzujubeln und ihn zu beglückwünschen. Auch seinen alten Posten bekam er zurück.

Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, das Schlechte, das sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte, aus den Seelen der Menschen zu treiben, aber Mick war zuversichtlich, und als Andreas sah, wie schnell diese Zuversicht nicht nur von den Polizisten, sondern auch vom Volk aufgegriffen wurde, legte auch er seine Zweifel ab.

 

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

 

 


End file.
